Learning
by elfluvr
Summary: COMPLETE His body had to be wondering what the hell he was trying to do to it. Companion piece to 'Lesson.' Another meaningless BA drabble. Seems to be all I'm capable of right now.


Title: **Learning**

Author: elfluvr

Summary: His body had to be wondering what the hell he was trying to do to it. Companion piece to 'Lesson.' Another meaningless B/A drabble. Seems to be all I'm capable of right now.

Disclaimer: Not doing this for fame or fortune. Dick Wolf still owns them (dammit!)

Archive: Anywhere else, just ask

Feedback: Please! It's always welcome – constructive feedback as well as encouragement.

------------------------------------

Chapter 1 - **Learning**

At this rate, he figured he'd be dead in a week…ten days max.

Bobby had turned 40 a few years ago and for at least the last 20 of those years, the days of raging teenaged hormones had settled into the steadier, more controllable adult version. Until lately. Until her.

Since the first time he'd made love to Alex less than three weeks ago, Bobby had been walking around in an almost constant state of arousal. Granted, it was more progressed at some times than others, but still…his body had to be wondering what the hell he was trying to do to it. And it didn't help that at the most inopportune times, images would flash behind his eyes of Alex arching beneath him as he drove himself deeper into the pleasure of her body.

Like the time that he was in the interrogation room questioning a suspect and Alex walked in. Nothing more suggestive than that. But in the second it took for her right hip to sway in counterpoint to the stride of her left leg, Bobby's mental ears heard the gasp she'd make when he'd slip his left hand under that hip, find the perfect angle, and be rewarded with delicious pleas panted against his neck. The hormones raged, his mind went blank and his groin tightened instantly. Fortunately for him, Alex had come in with a damning piece of evidence and she took control of the interrogation – at least until the perp's lawyer arrived.

But Bobby was learning. Learning to keep his eyes averted when Alex leaned over next to him so he wouldn't be tempted by a possible glimpse of the soft swells beneath her blouse. Learning not to read too much into her teasing smiles and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes – at least not while at work. Learning not to visualize the evidence on her skin that prompted her to wear turtleneck sweaters on too warm days following too hot nights.

He was also learning to keep his distance if he had any hope at all of not pinning her against a wall and kissing her senseless while her body moved against him in search of friction. There was a range at which he could smell her perfume and shampoo – dangerous enough in their own right. But then there was that proximity that was just one inch too close where he could smell _her_ beneath the applied fragrances. At that distance, all rational thought could fly out the window – hormones apparently replaced the normal chemicals of his brain and they served to fuel the 18-year-old that had taken up residence between his thighs.

And here they were, not 15 minutes since he last groaned in pleasure and lost all control when she hoarsely called his name and branded fingernail-size crescents into his lower back. He felt relaxed and content. Here he didn't need to fight off images – the real thing was right before him. Here he didn't have to worry about responding to her scent – he was free to inhale to his heart's content and then some.

Alex was lightly tracing paths on his skin while he lay beside her with his eyes closed and their legs tangled together. Soothing. Her touch…her scent…her warmth. He was about to fall asleep…

'It must be all those foreign languages,' he heard her murmur. Bobby opened his eyes to question her meaning and Alex leaned down to possess his mouth – her lips pressed hard against his, her tongue taking control and sliding around his. By the time she began to gently suck him, the hormones were already racing in overdrive with the 18-year-old wide awake and confidently at the wheel.

He didn't know how much of this his body could take. But then again, he didn't care.

_End_

A/N – Thank you to BookWorm37 for suggesting a Bobby POV (probably not exactly what she had in mind) and my friend Leah Chelle for all her encouragement.


End file.
